1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of labels. More particularly, this invention provides for an apparatus and method for labeling a spine of a slim compact disk media case.
2. Related Art
As digital media has increased in popularity and usage, there has been a corresponding increase of demand for durable compact physical storage of digital media and efficient portability of digital media storage devices. Presently, a very commonly used portable digital media storage device is a compact laser disk. Various compact laser disks types may have physical differences and may be identified by various nomenclatures such as an Audio CD, a CD-ROM, a DVD, a CD-R, a CD-RW, a DVD-R and/or a DVD-RW, etc. However, in general, most compact laser disks are comprised of a durable, semi-resilient, clear plastic material having at least a layer of reflective material. Furthermore, most compact laser disks are provided in standardized sizes. A very common standardized size corresponds to a compact disk having a diameter of approximately 120 mm and a thickness of approximately 1.2 mm.
Because most compact laser disks rely on optically detectable data storage and retrieval, it is essential that the disks be maintained in a condition that permits effective optical operation of the compact laser disk. For example, if a compact laser disk is scratched or contaminated, then data may not effectively be optically stored or retrieved in the location of the scratch or contamination. Therefore, devices have been provided to keep a compact laser disk protected while the disk is stored or transported. A common protection device is a CD case, or jewel case.
In addition to protecting a compact laser disk, a CD case, or jewel case, also facilitates a means by which the data stored on the compact laser disk may be labeled and identified. For example, information about the data stored on the compact laser disk may be printed or written on an insert visually operable with the CD case such that the information on the insert can be readily seen and ascertained while the case houses the compact laser disk. Furthermore, due to the geometry of the compact laser disk and corresponding geometry of a typical CD case it is possible to stack several cases on top of each other, or stand several cases next to each other. When arranged in such a manner, only a thin edge of each of the several cases may be visually accessible. Hence, CD case inserts have been fashioned to have a portion of the insert located along or against a clear edge of the CD case. Ordinarily, a CD case includes hinged members to facilitate a book-like opening and closing of the case for physical deposit and/or retrieval of a compact laser disk therein. Moreover, the edge of the CD case typically spanning the distance between two hinges is often referred to as the “spine” of the CD case. This edge of a typical CD case is generally analogous to the back edge or spine of a book. Just as books may be shelved or stored such that only the spines are visible, CD cases are often shelved or stored in a similar manner so that only the spines of the cases are substantially visible. Accordingly labels have been provided to attach to the spines of CD cases so that the cases, and corresponding compact laser disks housed therein, may be efficiently identified when the cases are stacked or shelved with only the spines visible.
A shortcoming of standard CD cases, or jewel cases, is the thickness of the cases. Typically a common CD case is much thicker than the compact laser disk housed therein. However, to overcome this shortcoming, CD cases having substantially smaller thicknesses have been provided; these slimmer compact disk media cases are commonly known as “slim” CD cases. Like ordinary CD cases, slim CD cases can be fit with inserts to help in identifying the data stored on the compact laser disk housed by the slim CD case. However, because slim CD cases are thinner, the edges and spine have much less surface area. This lack of surface area, inter alia, has contributed to a problem of not being able to effectively label the spine area of the slim CD cases due to the lack of space or surface area typically operable with an ordinary spine label. Furthermore, the smaller surface area reduces the ability to effectively and/or efficiently mount an ordinary spine label to the slim CD case because the ordinary spine label is much larger than the surface area operable for mounting/attaching the label. No label apparatus is preconfigured to dimensionally correspond with the spine of a slim CD case. Hence, to utilize the spine of a slim CD case for identifying the data stored on a compact laser disk housed by the slim CD case, common label devices must be physically altered to achieve a configuration corresponding to the dimensions of the spine of a slim CD case and the typical labeling process must be awkwardly modified to include the necessary reconfiguration. For example, paper or other material must be cut and somehow glued or otherwise inconveniently attached to the spine of a slim CD case. Tape products must also be cut and similarly somehow inconveniently attached to the spine of a slim CD case. Furthermore, known label devices must be cut as well and further physically altered in order to be effectively attached to the spine of a slim CD case. Therefore, the present necessity to reconfigure, alter, cut, and modify existing label devices, paper, or tape products, is time intensive, tiresome and wasteful.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of labeling the spines of slim CD cases for an improved slim compact disk media label apparatus and method.